The Shadow Of Your Smile
by SassyRaydorGirl
Summary: After a tough case, Andy and the Team help Sharon smile again. Sharon/Andy pairing. For Sarah, Kate, Liz and Elizabeth...I adore you all.
1. Chapter 1

**This is for Sarah, Kate, Liz and Elizabeth….you girls are the best xx**

…

**Major Crimes**

**Sharon/Andy**

**The Shadow Of Your Smile**

**Chapter 1**

…

Sharon closed her laptop and sat back in the chair, she turned her head to see nothing but darkness outside. She couldn't even remember seeing the sun go down, letting out a small sigh she removed her glasses and placed then on the side of her desk as she ran her fingers through her long brunette hair, a yawn escaping her lips as she did so. Her mind was full of horrible images from the last few days, that small child's body beaten and bruised by her abusive Father. If there was one kind of case that Sharon always found her to deal with it was the abuse of a child. The faint knock at her door brought Sharon back to reality and Rusty entered the room, his back pack on his shoulder.

"Sharon…."

"Yes honey, what is it?"

"Lt Provenza asked me if I'd like to go grab some burgers with him, Det Sanchez and Buzz…can I?"

She looked up at him and could see the pleading in his eyes; she got up from her chair and came to stand in front of him. Rusty was a little taken by surprise when Sharon moved to wrap her arms around him, hugging him tightly.

"Erm Sharon….you okay?"

Sharon held back her tears the best she could so as not to upset Rusty. "I'm alright Rusty, it's just been a long day."

"Are you sure, I don't have to go. We can always go home and do something."

"No don't be silly, you go and enjoy yourself with Lt Provenza and the guys."

"Why don't you come too?"

"Yeah, you're more than welcome Captain."

Sharon looked past Rusty to see Provenza standing behind them, a small smile on his face.

"Thank you Lieutenant but I think I might just go home and soak in a nice hot bath."

"You sure?"

"I am…but thank you."

"I'll have him home early."

"You know what, why don't you go and see a movie afterwards, on me."

Sharon grabbed her purse and handed Provenza a $50. "Captain you don't need to do….."

"No really I insist, it's Friday night and you all deserve some downtime."

"Okay, come on kid…let's leave the Captain in peace."

Rusty thanked her before walking away. "You know if you want, the kid can stay with me tonight…give you some peace and quiet tonight."

"You wouldn't mind?"

"Of course not, it's been a rough few days…especially on you. Don't worry he'll be fine and I'll make sure to have him back by 12pm at the latest tomorrow, you have a lie in."

"Thank you."

"Night Captain."

…

Andy was making his way along the corridor as Rusty and the others headed his way.

"Where are you lot off too?"

Provenza allowed Sanchez and Buzz to follow in with Rusty, so that he wouldn't hear.

"Look, I thought I'd give the Captain a break tonight. She hasn't had the best week and I think she could use a break for the evening. I offered to take Rusty out for burgers and he's staying at mine for the evening. She needs some downtime."

"Did you hear her in the interview today, when she told the Mother what he's done to her Daughter…I thought she was gonna break down there and then."

"Hey the Captain's a professional, having said that I think she could use a shoulder tonight."

"What me?"

"Take her out for a drink or something; get her to open up about today…she needs too. She's too good a hiding her emotions and it's not good for her."

"Okay you're starting to scare me now, since when do you care about Sharon."

"Since she put that bastard behind bars and made him pay for what he did to his little girl and besides, I didn't think you'd refuse a chance a taking her out."

"I didn't say I wouldn't, I'm just surprised you suggested it that's all. So you're having the kid all night."

"Hey now look, don't go getting any ideas. I said take her out for a drink; cheer her up…that's all."

"I'm just asking."

"Just go will you."

…

Sharon was just putting on her jacket when Andy appeared in the doorway, a sympathetic look on his face.

"Andy, I thought you'd gone."

"I was taking the evidence bags back down stairs; I saw Rusty leave with Provenza and the guys?"

"Yes, he offered to take Rusty for the evening."

"You're winning him over."

"It's only taken me 2 years." She smiled.

"Nah, I think you managed it long before now, he just doesn't like to show it. Listen I was thinking, seeing as you're on your own tonight…why don't I take you out for dinner and drinks."

"What, oh Andy you really don't have to do that. It's your weekend off, don't you have something else you'd much rather be doing that spending the evening with your Boss."

He took a small step closer to her and laid a gentle hand on her arm.

"Sharon, you're not just our Boss okay….you're our friend and we care about you and besides, I'd much rather spend the evening with you….shall we."

He offered his arm to her and she took it without fuss as they made their way out of the building. Making their way down to the car park, Andy saw Sharon shiver from the cold air, he removed his jacket and placed it protectively around her shoulders.

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it, now where would you like to go huh?"

"Oh, I don't really know. Where do you normally go to relax?"

"Well there's a small Italian place I know a few blocks from here Carlo's, they do a great carbonara."

"Why don't we just go there then?"

"Okay then, your carriage awaits."

Sharon got in to the passengers side as Andy drove them over to the restaurant, he put on some soft jazz music to try to get her to relax a little.

"Oh my, I didn't know you were a Sarah Vaughan fan."

"I love her music, her voice is very soothing."

"I agree, how many years have we worked together and I never knew."

"I'm a man of many surprises."

"I'm beginning to see that."

She lay her head back against the head rest and closed her eyes, letting the music invade every part of her, she hummed along every now and again. Andy glanced over when he heard her and couldn't help smiling, he wanted so much to reach over and take hold of her hand in that moment.

…

Buzz and Julio were playing at the foosball while they waited for their burgers, Provenza looked over at Rusty who was swirling his milkshake around in the glass.

"Rusty, just drink it, don't play with it."

"What, oh sorry."

"What's wrong?"

"Is Sharon okay, she seemed kinda off earlier?"

"It's just been a long week for the Team, a bit of a tough case."

"She never really talks about her cases much but sometimes I see the evidence stuff on the board."

"Well you would."

"I saw it today, the pictures of that little kid."

"Rusty…"

"Who did that to her?"

"The Captain wouldn't want me talking about this with you."

"Come on Lieutenant…you know Sharon never will. I worry about her sometimes and how can I help her out if I don't know what the hell's going on."

"Rusty, if the Captain wants you to know then she'll tell you but I'm sorry…I can't be the one to discuss it with you."

"Fine." He grumbled.

"Here you go boys, enjoy."

The waitress placed the plates in front of them. "Come on you too, foods up." Provenza yelled over to Buzz and Julio.

Rusty began to eat but couldn't stop thinking about Sharon and the worried look she was showing earlier.

…

To Be Continued….


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

…

Sharon and Andy were seated immediately when they arrived at the restaurant, it seemed to be a quiet evening which Andy was thankful for. The waiter stood to the side as Sharon slid into the middle of the booth as Andy joined her from the other side.

"Can I get you anything to drink Sir?"

"I'll have a sparkling water please."

"Ma'am…"

"Oh just the same for me."

"Sharon, it's okay for you to have a drink, really I don't mind."

"Alright then, I'll have a dry white wine please."

"I'll be back shortly."

As the waiter walked away Sharon turned her attentions back to Andy. "Are you sure you don't mind me drinking, it can't be easy being around that."

"Sharon I'm used to it and besides, I can't expect others to stop enjoying their lives just because I screwed up mine."

"I think you've more than made up for your drinking Andy."

"I don't think my Ex would agree with you."

"It just takes time and understanding."

"Ahh understanding, the one thing Karen is not."

"I'm sorry Andy."

"Don't be, I've made amends with Nicole and as far as I'm concerned….that's all that matters."

Andy looked up to see Mario coming over with their drinks. He sat them down in front of them before acknowledging Andy.

"Haven't seen you in a while Andy, who's this stunning beauty?"

"Mario this is Captain Sharon Raydor, my Boss….Sharon this is Mario Arnone, he runs the place with his Brother Carlos."

"Hello Mario, it's lovely to meet you." She smiled.

"Likewise lovely lady, I can see why Andy loves going to work everyday."

"Okay, you know what I think we're ready to order Mario."

"Of course, what will you have?"

"I'll have the spaghetti and Sharon?"

"I'll have the lasagne please."

"Lovely, I'll be back in a few minutes with your order." He smiled as he walked away.

"Sorry about that."

"Don't apologise, he was sweet. So you enjoy coming to work everyday huh."

"Of course I do, we make a difference."

"Not all the time."

Andy watched as Sharon's voice broke before she looked down at the table. He moved up a little until he was close enough to touch her, he was in two minds whether he should hug her or not so he placed a comforting hand onto of her own.

"Sharon, we did all we could for Caitlin. We may have not been able to save her but we did get her justice."

Sharon looked up, her eyes glistening with tears as her eyes met Andy's.

"How could any Father do that to their own Daughter, he stabbed that little girl over and over again in a fit of rage simply because her Mother paid more attention to her than him. What's this world coming too when a child isn't even safe with their own parents."

"I know when I was drinking there were days when I was so out of it that I wasn't aware of what I was doing. I'm not proud of the guy I was back then; I hurt a lot of people and there was one time when I hit Karen."

"You hit her." Sharon asked, shocked.

"I didn't mean too, she was closer to me that I realised when I was waving my arms around like an idiot. I didn't relaise what I'd done until it was too late. I was so drunk I had no idea, I didn't even remember doing it until the next morning when she got up and I saw the bruise on her cheek. She through me out of the house that day and by the next week she'd filed for divorce."

"I'm sorry Andy."

"I think it was what I needed, Provenza let me crash at his and he got me into rehab and AA and even though it was a tough ride I got the help I needed."

"I now understand why he's very protective of you."

"He's my best friend as well as my partner, and even though I know he doesn't show it very often…he has come to care about you too. He was really worried about you today, we all were."

"It was just finding her body, all those stab wounds on her body…I just…."

Sharon couldn't finish what she was saying as the tears overtook her, Andy wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly as the tears flowed freely.

"Let it out Sharon, just let it all out."

Mario walked over to see an emotional Sharon being held by Andy, giving Andy a quizzical look.

"Mario, any chance you could bag up the food to go."

"Of course, I'll leave it at the counter for you, don't worry about the drinks…they're on me."

"Thanks Mario."

Andy moved as Sharon slowly pulled back to look at him.

"Why don't we get out of here, we'll take the food back to yours?"

"I'm ruining tonight, I'm sorry."

"Stop apologising, come on…let's get you home."

…

Rusty was sitting on the couch with a hot chocolate as Provenza walked in to the room.

"Right, the beds all made up for you when you're ready."

"Yeah thanks, why exactly do I have to stay here tonight."

"We just thought it would be good if the Captain had a night to herself, some peace and quiet and relaxation after the tough week she's had."

Rusty eyed Provenza carefully and saw the concern on his face.

"Sharon's not okay is she? Even though you said she was…I can tell."

"Look, it's never an easy thing dealing with a death, especially when it involves a child. I've decided to tell you this because I know the Captain means the world to you and I know how worried you are but she will be okay. The little girl Caitlin, she was only 3 years old and her Father was so angry because her Mom was paying more attention to her child than to her Husband and he didn't like it."

"But that's like the way it's supposed to be right, isn't that being a bit selfish of him."

"It was very selfish of him, he was angry….he was drunk and little Caitlin wouldn't stop crying and the more she cried, the angrier he got."

"What did he do, I mean how did he kill her."

"Rusty I don't think you…."

"You want me to understand why Sharon's so upset, so you kinda' like have to tell me right? How did he kill her?"

Provenza was in two minds whether or not to fill him in on the extent of the girl's injuries, in the end he decided against it.

"I'm not telling you how she died Rusty, if the Captain wants you to know then I'm sure she'll tell you herself, just be kind to her."

"Thanks for telling me Lieutenant."

"Go to bed, if you need anything you know where to find me."

"Night Lieutenant."

…

To Be Continued….


	3. Chapter 3

**Last Chapter lovely people, thank you all for the superb reviews…it's been great.**

…

**Chapter 3**

…

Sharon unlocked the door to her Condo as Andy walked in behind her; he closed the door and followed her though to the kitchen where he sat down the contents of their meal.

"Okay, where do you keep your plates?"

"Top right hand side cupboard." She smiled.

She took a seat at the counter and watched as he emptied the contents of the boxes on to the two plates. He placed the plate in front of her before coming to join her at the counter, watching her carefully as she moved her lasagne around the plate. Andy stopped her movements when his hand came to rest on top of hers.

"Sharon…"

"I'm sorry; I've not been the best company tonight."

"You need to eat, you've barely ate anything all day."

"He will get the maximum won't he, the Father…he has too." She asked, quietly.

Andy moved his stool closer to her, rubbing her arm in reassurance. "Sharon look at me." She did as he asked and looked up in to his eyes as he smiled at her. "Andrea will make absolutely sure that this bastard gets the maximum sentence and more if she has anything to do with it. He will never, ever hurt another little girl like he did Caitlin."

"I know I need to get this out of mind but its hard sometimes."

"You wouldn't be a good cop if you didn't think about the crimes after the fact, sometimes you just need a good cry and get all your anger and upset out of your system."

"How do you do that?"

"Well, back in the day I drank…which as it turned out was the biggest mistake of my life."

"And now?"

"Now, I sit down with a good friend and we eat, we talk and then we forget about the crappiest of days and try to move on."

Sharon's pained face broke Andy's heart, it wasn't very often that Sharon allowed a case to get to her but Caitlin's death shook her up more than anyone knew.

"Sharon, Caitlin's death…why is it affecting you so much, there is a reason?"

"A friend, a very long ago before I was a police office. We had just finished high school and we'd planned to go to university together but she's ended up pregnant by her boyfriend, we'd always panned to go together and when she found out about the baby I said I'd help her and in a few years we could go together but she refused. She said she wouldn't hold me back just because she'd messed up."

"Sharon, I'm sorry." He said, rubbing his hand over her knuckles.

"I did as wanted and I went to University, I kept in touch with her and I made sure that I was around when she had the baby, I helped her as best I could but her boyfriend Jeff, he was always wrong for her. I told her, her parents told her but she wouldn't listen. I didn't know until it was too late but he used to beat her up on a regular basis, angry at her because she wouldn't terminate her pregnancy. He never wanted the child and he made it more obvious when she was born, he was out at the pub getting drunk while I was at Sophie's side when she had Holly. She made me her godmother, it was the happiest day of my life, I doted on that little girl. One night Jeff came home, he was completely intoxicated, a mixture of alcohol and cocaine. Holly was crying her heart out when he got home and he began yelling at the top of his lungs for Sophie to shut the baby up, she did her best, he began throwing things, trashing her home…she tried to leave, she called me to come pick her and Holly up…when I got there I could hear screaming, I went inside and…."

Sharon began to cry and she remembered the events of that night, her heart clenching.

"Sharon you don't have too…."

"I went inside and Holly was lying on the ground, he shook her Andy, the bastard shook that child to death because she wouldn't stop crying. I tried to get Sophie out of that house while I went and called the police, she was a complete mess, I turned my back for a second as I made the call and she'd ran back inside…all I heard was this almighty scream and crashing. I ran back inside, she'd gotten hold of a kitchen knife and stabbed Jeff, over and over again. I found her, covered in blood cradling Holly to her chest."

"Jesus, Sharon you can't blame yourself for what happened."

"If I'd stayed instead of going off to university then maybe….."

"You can't control what other people do; it still would have happened had you stayed."

"No it wouldn't, because I would have made sure she was as far away from him as possible. Holly never should have died and Sophie, she…."

"Where is she now?"

"She was taken in to custody for Jeff's murder but it never got to trial, she killed herself a week later, cut her wrists…the found her in her cell the next morning. She left me a letter, she kept apologizing for everything that had happened and that she'd wished that things had turned out differently. She told me to make sure I made a difference in what ever I ended up doing."

"So that's what made you join the force."

"I wanted to try and prevent anything like that happening to anyone else."

"At least I know now why Caitlin's death has been so hard on you, Sharon I am so sorry for what you went through back then and now."

"I've never told anyone else that story, not even Jack or my kids."

"Well thank you for telling me."

Andy stood up and helped Sharon to her feet as the tears came freely, wrapping his arms tightly around her as she lay her head on his chest.

"Together we'll protect other kids from this kind of horror Sharon, okay…you and me."

She looked up at him and offered him a thankful smile before she leaned in and kissed him, Andy didn't know if he should pull away or not but he knew this was what she needed in that moment.

"Andy I'm sorry, you'll have to forgive me."

"What for, do you hear me complaining." He grinned.

"I find it so easy to talk to you about this; you've always been good to me."

"I will always be here for you…I think you already know how I feel about you, how I've always felt about you." He smiled, brushing her hair from her face.

"I don't want to ruin our friendship."

"I'm not saying we'd work out as a couple but…wouldn't you at least want to try. Even if we didn't work out, I could never not have you in my life and if it ever turns out that we're better off as friends well, I can handle that but for now…."

Andy took tight hold of her hand as they walked towards her bedroom, part of her always thought she'd feel anxious about this moment should if ever present itself but she felt much more with him, she felt safe. She stood at her end of the bed as Andy leaned in and kissed the side of her neck, she moved her head to allow him better access before removing his tie and began unbuttoning his shirt. He turned her around slowly and carefully unzipped the red dress, allowing it to fall at her ankles. She shivered as the cold air hit her, Andy's arms coming around her waist as he pulled her back into him.

"Andy, we're doing the right thing aren't we?"

"Sharon I love you, I have for a long time…but we can stop if that's really what…."

"No, no I don't want to stop this. I love you too."

She turned around kissing him before he lowered her down on to the bed, he placed light feather kisses to her skin as he worked his way up her slender body, arriving at his favourite part, her beautiful face…the face that made him smile every single day. He felt her take a sharp intake of breath as he entered her, her eyes closing.

"Sharon, am I hurting you?" He asked, softly.

"Mmmm, no…this is perfect. Don't stop Andy." She smiled.

He leaned down and kissed her as Sharon's legs came around his waist pulling him further in, he closed his eyes as he began to move within her…her moans becoming louder with each thrust. He knew neither of them were going to last for long as Sharon's moans became louder and louder. She held on tightly to him as they came loudly together, Andy collapsing on top of her. They remained quiet for a few moments as they regained their strength, Sharon felt an immediate loss as Andy moved to lie beside her. He pulled the covers over them as Sharon cuddled up beside him, his arm going around her before placing a small kiss to her head.

"Andy."

"Yeah."

"Thank you."

"What for?" He asked, looking down at her.

"This, I never realized how much I missed sex…that feeling of complete trust when you're with the right person."

"You were amazing, I love you so much Sharon."

"I love too."

…

It was just after 12pm on Saturday when the door to Sharon's condo opened and Rusty and Provenza walked in. It was only the second time the Lieutenant had been inside the Captain's home and was still impressed at how impeccable she kept it, despite the long working hours and with a teenager living in. They walked into the dining area to find Sharon and Andy sharing a fruit plate.

"Rusty, honey we weren't expecting you back so soon." Sharon smiled.

"We?"

"Me, I meant me."

"Ahhh right."

Rusty wasn't stupid, he could see right away that Andy was still wearing yesterdays clothes but chose to remain quiet, he knew if Sharon wanted him to know then she'd tell him.

"So, did you have a nice time at Lieutenant Provenza's?"

"Yeah it was good, we had burgers, went to a movie and I taught him how to play chess properly."

"Ha, well I already knew how to play Captain."

"Yeah sure you did Provenza." Andy grinned.

The look Provenza was giving him went unnoticed by Sharon and Rusty.

"Lieutenant, I can't thank you enough for having him last night."

"Don't mention it Captain, happy to do it. Did you have a peaceful night?"

"Mmmm, very peaceful, very relaxing."

He saw the look she gave Andy at the last comment, rolling his eyes as Rusty hugged Sharon.

"Are you okay now, I was worried about you?"

"Oh honey, I didn't mean to worry. I feel a lot better now, Andy took good care of me, made sure I ate properly and got a good sleep."

"I'm glad, I know I'm just a kid Sharon but if you ever wanna unload after a case…I can listen."

"I didn't mean to worry you so much honey, I think it's time I told you some things…things I haven't really told a lot of people."

"Right yeah, well I should get going. Thanks for lunch Sharon." Andy smiled.

"I'm just gonna put my bag in my room."

"Okay Rusty."

"I'll wait out side for you Flynn."

"Thank you again Lieutenant." Sharon smiled.

"Don't mention it Captain, just glad to see you smile again." He said, walking out of the condo.

"So, will I see you tonight?" Andy asked.

"How about tomorrow, I think I need to spend the evening with Rusty and perhaps explain about the case."

"Will you tell him about your friend?"

"Did you see his face when he walked in, the worry on his face, I caused that. I know he worries a lot about me and I him. He has a right to know why the case got to me, he deserves that much."

"Will you tell him about us?"

"Do you think I should?"

"It's your call."

"Maybe leave it a little while; I want us to have some time alone before we go telling people."

"Okay."

"So lunch tomorrow?"

"A picnic on the beach?"

"Sounds lovely, I can't wait."

"I'll see you tomorrow and Andy."

"Yeah."

"Thank you for last night."

"It was worth it to see you smile like that again, I'll call you later."

…

Provenza was waiting outside as Andy closed the front door, he could see by the look on his friends face that something definitely happened between them.

"You did it, didn't you?" Provenza grumbled.

"What are you going on about now?"

"Don't act dumb with me Flynn, take her to dinner I said, cheer her up."

"Yeah and I did, I cheered her up in more ways than one."

"Oh for god sake you…."

"Listen, I know you're only looking out for us but we're both adults. Now whether you realize it or not, I love her. I spent last night knowing everything about her that makes her the strong independent woman she is today and I'm absolutely crazy for her."

"After one night?"

"Of course not, come on Louie, you know I've always felt something for her and last night we…."

"I don't need to know the details Flynn."

"Fair enough."

"Look, just…don't hurt her okay. You witnessed the crap Jack put her through."

"I would never do anything to hurt her, I'm not Jack. I couldn't hurt her, not in a million years. You saw her in there, I was part of that. Seeing her smile like that again, I don't regret a thing that happened last night. Sharon and I…this is the real deal."

Andy walked off leaving Provenza standing by the door. "God help us." He grumbled, following Andy out.

…

-Fin


End file.
